Dead Suns Episode 20
Recap 27th Rova, 317 AG (continued) The Salask the Sniper has surrendered to the party inside the Stargazer Statue. The party question her, and she is a worshipper of the Devourer. Attempts to reason with Salask aren't fruitful, she seems to be a true believer in the doomsday cult. The party convince them however to head them north to the Temple of the Twelve. The party rest for the night 27th Rova, 317 AG (continued) The party carry on with Dr Gentoo leading the way. The party don't make much progress. 28th Rova, 317 AG Carmen tries to lead the party, and the party go in a circle and end up back where they started. The party set up camp at the exact same spot they had left. That night as they camp, Salask tries to telepathically influence the party into accepting & worshipping the Devourer. Daevaethan counters with singing "All Star" to Salask, overpowering the telepathic message. 29th Rova, 317 AG Riggs leads the way for the party, taking directions from Salask. The party venture north. The terrain gets steeper and steeper, the jungle gets thinner. Eventually they arrive at the Loskialua, the ruined city that Halkueem Zan had called the "Forsaken City". On a mountains overlooking the town is the Temple of the Twelve. :Standing imperiously on a promontory partway up the mountainside is a temple of elegantly sculpted stone with a single domed tower rising from its centre. Expanses of the structure’s weathered exterior bear scores of tall, glass-paned windows that cause the facade to shimmer in the sunlight. Wide stairs are carved into the rock face, winding back and forth as they ascend to the temple from the ruins below. Carmen leads the way towards the temple up the stone stairs that Halkueem Zan had called the "Stairs to Eternity". While climbing the party see an Adolescent Mountain Eel eating the body of a dead person. The creature notices the party and the party defend themselves. The eel tries to bite Carmen. The eel then uses it's Paralyzing Gaze on the party, but Carmen, Daevae, & Riggs reist, but Gentoo is stunned. Salask goes to shove Daevae off the cliff, but Daevae just pushes the bound Salask over to the ground, then steps on her head. Riggs wounds the eel badly as Carmen dodges the attacks, and gets back to Gentoo, taking Daevae's spot. Gentoo reboots and is no longer paralysed. Gen joins Riggs in melee, using a Doshko. The eel goes to flee, but is slain before it can get away. The party regroup and head up the stairs the rest of the way to the front of the temple. :Standing imperiously on a promontory partway up the mountainside is a temple of elegantly sculpted stone with a single domed tower rising from its center. Expanses of the structure’s weathered exterior bear scores of tall, glass-paned windows that cause the facade to shimmer in the sunlight. Wide stairs are carved into the rock face, winding back and forth as they ascend to the temple from the ruins below. A series of weathered pillars arcs around the entrance of the temple, marking a curving border around a small plaza. Outside the front of the temple is a weathered elf meditating in front of the temple door. The party enter the plaza and the stranger speaks in elvish & celestrial, but the party doesn't understand, and the elf doesn't understand common. Daevae casts comprehend languages. The elf asks the party to leave, saying this place is not for them. Salask can speak Elven, so they use their prisoner to translate their questions. The elf identifies themself as Panelliar, Sun Spear of the Inscrutable. It is their duty to guard this place against those who would despoil or misuse their people’s discoveries. The Temple of the Twelve is the last repository of their people’s lore. It is considered a sacred space. Category:Dead Suns Episodes